Happy Valentine's Day
by Yakigane
Summary: //The GazettE, miyavi// Aoi offre un cadeau à miyavi pour la Saint-Valentin... Le chanteur n'apprécie pas.


_**Auteur :**_Yakigane  
_**Titre :**_ Happy Valentine's Day !  
_**Disclaimer :**_J'voudrais bien ces deux-là pour Noël 8D  
_**Genre :**_ Bizarre, St-Valentin  
_**Pairing : **_AoMiyou  
_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Chose promise chose due L'idée de ce one-shot me vient d'un dessin atrocement adorable et tristounet trouvé sur DeviantArt : Valentines Day Blues, par Karaktsutani. J'aime pas la fin de l'OS T.T Pas le fait que ça finisse bien, juste la façon dont c'est écrit.

_**Happy Valentine's Day !**_

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, Aoi courrut comme un dératé le long du couloir. Il franchit la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur, et sauta sur le dos du grand brun qui s'aprêtait à partir - ou du moins faisait semblant de le faire, histoire de voir la réaction de son ami. Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis le guitariste se laissa glisser le long du dos du chanteur et se plaça à ses côtés, pendant que l'autre ouvrait son parapluie. Comme tous les soirs, ils rentraient ensemble , se séparant à l'entrée de l'immeuble du plus jeune, juste en face de celui de son aîné. En entrant dans son appartement, seul et dans le plus grand silence, Aoi ferma les yeux, et poussa un soupir. C'était pour les gosses, hein ? Cette tradition, ou du moins cette manière de la perpétrer. Mais dans sa tête, il était encore un gamin, un petit garçon qui fairait n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Seulement cette fois, il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Malgé tout, le jeu en valait la chandelle. Alors, après avoir pris une douche et s'etre changé, il s'installa à ses fourneaux, et oréoara des chocolats qui, une fois terminés, furent placés dans une boîte en forme de coeur, qu'il avait pris soin de choisir rose. Là. Son présent était terminé. Après l'avoir scellé d'un ruban, il y jeta un coup d'oeil, soupira, et le prit entre ses mains. C'était vraiment un truc de fille, tout ça... Mais d'un autre point de vue, ça l'amusait. Il lui offrirait son cadeau en arrivant le lendeman matin, histoire de bien commmencer la journée...

En attendant, la nuit tombait, et la fatigue s'emparaît de lui. l alla se coucher, des questions plein la tête, le ventre noué par l'anxiété. Et ne se réveilla que lorsque l'interphone sonna. Il alla répondre.

"Aoi-chan ?" demanda impatiamment une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. "T'es prêt ?"  
"miyavi ? Mais il est quelle heure ?"  
"L'heure de se dépécher... Oh Aoi-chan, ne me dis pas que je te réveille..."  
"Très bien, je te le dis pas."  
"Aoi-chan !"

Le guitariste lui ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble, déverrouilla celle de son appartement, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il choisit avec soin sa tenue du jour. Pas question de s'habiller n'importe comment, pas ce jour-là. Une chemise noire, un pantalon de la même couleur, son piercing à la lèvre, les cheveux libres. Il attrapa son manteau, son sac, la boîte, et prit une grande inspiration. Des bruits de pas lui firent comprendre qe son ami était arrivé. Cinq... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un...

"Joyeuse saint-Valentin !" clama-t-il en brandissant son paquet de chocolats vers le chanteur.

Son coeur battait la chamade. Il avait fait une connerie, là, non ? Et miyavi qui ne répondait pas...

"Ton cadeau est naze," constata le grand brun en se détournant.

Il avait suffit de deux secondes à Aoi pour perdre tout espoir, toute illusion. miyavi n'a vait montré ni sentiment ni émotion, et ne prêta aucune attention au guitariste blessé. Ce dernier s'efforça de ne rien montrer, et suivit le plus jeune jusqu'au studio, où il rejoignit son groupe. Ils devaient enregistrer le nouveau single et composer encore quelques chansons pour le prochain album ce jour-là. Alors mieux valait ne rien montrer. Il allait se donner à fond, et oublier. Jouer de toutes ses forces, de tout son coeur, jusqu'à en crever... Enfin, c'était ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais losqu'il eut sa guitare en main, un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Et il se mit à jouer. Effectivement, il oublia très vite son début de matinée, pris dans les compositions de Ruki et d'Uruha. Il était dans un autre monde. Jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre. Travaillant sur l'une de ses compositions pour le prochain album, il releva la tête, et se figea en voyant la silhouette dans l'encadrure. Ah oui. Ils devaient déjeuner ensemble. Aoi retint un soupir inquièt, posa ses affaires, attrapa veste et sac et rejoignit miyavi. Ce dernier lui adressa un faible sourire. Quel choc. Il avait l'habitude de le voir telement plus expansif, là il semblait abbattu... C'en était réellement choquant. Mais le guitariste s'efforça de ne faire aucune remarque, et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers leur habituel restaurant de ramens, où ils prirent une table. Seulement l'expression du chanteur le préoccupait : c'était de sa faute, pas vrai ?

"miyavi..." Il hésita. "Si c'est à cause de moi... Pardon."  
"Hein ?" Le plus jeune releva la tête, surpris. "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"  
"...Rien. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout."

Le plus jeune lui répondit par un regard coupable. Lui baissa tristement les yeux, et, au serveur qui venait d'arriver, indiqua sa commande. Son ami en fit autant, et, l'un face à l'autre, ls regardèrent la table. Un gros malaise s'installait entre les deux musiciens; eux qui avaient d'habitude toujours une connerie à dire ou à faire semblaient mal à l'aise. Aoi n'osait pas prononcer un mot par peur de faire une nouvelle erreur. miyavi gardait la tête basse, ne cherchait pas à croiser son regard. Ce silence régna jusqu'à ce qu'on les serve. Bon. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester comme ça toute la journée... Le guitariste prit une nouvelle inspiration, et sépara ses baguettes. Il s'apprêta à manger, mais une main se posa sur la sienne.

"miyavi..."  
"Aoi."

Son ton avait été si froid, si dur, que le plus âgé en était resté figé.

"Aoi," reprit-il d'une voix douce, "pardon d'avoir réagi comme ça, ce matin Je l'ai mal pris et c'était débile."

Le coeur du guitariste battait à cent à l'heure, encore accéléré par le pouce du plus jeune qui caressait le dos de sa main. Il avait peur de comprendre. Oui, peur, parce qu'il avait mille fois maudit son am, l'avait détesté - ou plutôt, avait voulu s'y forcer - tout au long de la matinée. La main s'arrêta sur la sienne, et la prit. Son regard en suivit la paume, coula sur l'avant-bras, remonta le long du bras, se posa un instant sur le torse qui lui faisait face, glissa sur la joue, et enfin s'ancra au yeux du plus jeune, qui semblait troublé, hésitant. Aoi sonda son regard, l'incitant à continuer sa phrase. Mas le chanteur semblait perdu, n'osait pas continuer. Le plus âgé étreignit la main posée sur la sienne, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres tentatrices de son vis-àvis.

"Moi..." Pour la première fois, sa voix tremblait. "Moi je n'avais pas compris, et j'ai cru... Que tu plaisantais, alors que je voulais..."

Un silence.

"Tu voulais ?" encouragea l'aîné.  
"Mon cadeau... Je voulais t'offrir mon coeur," hésita miyavi, dont les dents jouaient nerveusement avec son piercing.

Un sourire parut sur les lèvres d'Aoi, qui poussa les deux bols de ramen qu'on venait de leur apporter, et tira le grand brun par le bras, scellant leurs lèvres en un tendre baiser.


End file.
